


Held By An Iron Hand In A Velvet Glove

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Control Issues, M/M, Manipulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine really likes it when Kurt wears clothes that make him look younger and smaller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held By An Iron Hand In A Velvet Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt brings Blaine home one weekend to meet his family. While there Kurt wears one of Finn's sweatshirts for some reason. Blaine really likes how young and vulnerable it makes Kurt look and starts wanting him to wear clothes that are too big so Kurt always looks younger and smaller than him.

The first time Kurt had invited him to spend the weekend, actually spend the weekend instead of crashing after a party, Blaine was nervous. He hadn’t exactly made a good impression on Kurt’s father so far and this would be his chance to show the man how much he cared for his son. Kurt’s step-mom shouldn’t be a problem; moms loved him, but Kurt had warned him that his step-brother was in an overprotective phase. He just had to win over Mr Hummel and Finn and he would be fine.

Friday night started out awkwardly. He was shown to Kurt’s room where he would be staying but Kurt would be staying in Finn’s room. Blaine was a little disappointed over the arrangement but he didn’t complain. He’d obey whatever rules Kurt’s parents put into place if it meant he’d be invited back again one day. Mr Hummel kept watching him as though he expected him to jump Kurt right there in the hall in front of the family, though he did look embarrassed when Kurt accused him of it.

Dinner was less awkward, mostly because the conversation was limited to school, Glee, and work. He asked polite questions about the garage and Mrs Hummel’s work, got Finn talking about the upcoming baseball season, and had Kurt glowing by the end of the meal. Blaine was ready to call Friday night a success.

It was Finn who suggested they all change into comfortable clothes and watch a movie. From the way he said it, it seemed to Blaine it was something that was typical for this family. It wasn’t with his own. They barely ever did anything together unless there was a purpose behind it, like attending the annual family picnic for his father’s work. It just wouldn’t do for Nathaniel Anderson’s family to be anything but a loving, supportive family, at least in public.

Blaine followed Kurt and Finn upstairs to change into the pjs he’d brought with him. It was just sweatpants and a Dalton t-shirt that used to be a part of his gym uniform. He was curious about what clothes Kurt would wear to bed. Did he have a collection of silk all in different colours or were his pjs just as fancy as the rest of his wardrobe?

Blaine ended up being the first one back in the living room. Finn joined him a few seconds later with the announcement that his parents decided to skip movie night to watch the evening news in their bedroom and that Kurt would be down in a few minutes. He, Finn grinned, would be in the kitchen making movie snacks. How he could be hungry again so soon after they ate dinner, well Blaine just didn’t know.

When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Blaine turned to watch Kurt. What he saw was nothing like he expected. If he had made a list of every possible clothing option Kurt could have chosen to wear, this would not have made the list. Kurt was wearing a McKinley High sweatshirt, obviously belonging to Finn, that hung down to his knees and had the sleeves rolled up so his hands were free. He was also wearing a pair of white pj bottoms. The entire outfit, along with Kurt’s hair not being styled, gave him the appearance of being all of ten. He just looked so much younger and smaller, so much more vulnerable, than Blaine was used to seeing and even though it was surprising, he liked what he saw.

When Kurt had first appeared at Dalton, he’d looked so lonely and lost that Blaine couldn’t help but want to take care of him. Since the transfer though, Kurt didn’t need him in the same way and Blaine missed having the urge to care for him. There was no more scared Kurt seeking comfort from him, no more lost Kurt seeking reassurance, and no more young boy needing a mentor. This Kurt though, this Kurt looked like he still needed all those things and more. This Kurt was someone Blaine could cuddle on his lap and promise to take care of him, someone that would be his boy.

“Popcorn’s here,” Finn announced as he appeared with a huge bowl in hand. It was only then that Blaine realized he’d been staring at Kurt and Kurt was looking back at him with a weird expression on his face.

It was the first time Blaine had seen Kurt with even just a hair out of place and maybe his boyfriend was concerned with how he’d react to seeing the way he was dressed. Blaine flashed him a smile just in case. He didn’t want Kurt to change; he wanted Kurt wear clothes like this more often. He liked having Kurt look younger and smaller than him.

*****

The next night it was Blaine who suggested they watch a movie in Kurt’s room, door open of course he assured Mr Hummel, and even though Kurt had wanted to go out for dinner and a movie he eventually relented. That was how they’d ended up in their current position, with Blaine leaning back against the headboard and Kurt curled up against him with his head on Blaine’s chest. Tonight Kurt was wearing one of Finn’s hoodies and he looked absolutely adorable. There was no other way Blaine could think to describe him.

It had taken a little convincing on Blaine’s part to get Kurt into more comfortable clothes. He got the feeling Kurt wanted to be wearing something more like what he would have worn if they’d gone out, but Blaine preferred what he was wearing now. The hoodie practically enveloped Kurt and made him look young and vulnerable. Blaine was getting addicted to seeing him that way.

He felt bigger and stronger when he had Kurt in his arms, looking so small and being swallowed by his too-big clothes. It wasn’t often that Blaine got to feel big and strong. It was something he could get used to, and if that meant convincing Kurt to dress in clothes that were too big then he would do that. Kurt would do that for him. Kurt loved him.

 

*****

It was becoming addicting for Blaine to want Kurt in clothes that made his boyfriend look younger and smaller than him. Since he’d spent the night at Kurt’s a few weeks ago, Blaine had bought quite a few hoodies with the excuse like he liked to wear them baggy but it was always Kurt who ended up wearing one when they were in Blaine’s room studying or watching a movie. All Blaine had to do was point out that the comfortable clothes made it a lot easier to cuddle together and Kurt was reaching for a hoodie.

So far he’d only been able to convince Kurt to wear the hoodies in private but he was working on getting Kurt to agree to wear one out in public. Blaine wasn’t even talking about public as in outside Dalton walls, but more when they were hanging out in the lounge with friends. They weren’t required to wear the uniforms during their free time, though most of them did anyway, but so far Kurt wasn’t changing his mind.

It wasn’t that Blaine had to feel bigger and stronger than his boyfriend; after all he’d been foolishly in love with Jeremiah and the former gap employee was taller than him. Even Kurt was taller than him, though the difference was slight enough to be barely noticeable. So it wasn’t that Blaine absolutely had to feel like he was the bigger man in the relationship, it was just that he found he enjoyed feeling that way.

If Kurt ever refused to play along, and Blaine meant actually refused instead of the half-hearted protests he currently gave, Blaine wouldn’t force him. He wasn’t that kind of guy. He just liked feeling as though he was taking care of Kurt. That didn’t make him a bad guy.

*****

Kurt never really noticed it at first. He’d gotten so comfortable around Blaine that he no longer felt the need to look absolutely perfect in front of him. A few weeks before he’d invited Blaine to spend the weekend, he never would have let Blaine see him wearing one of Finn’s old sweatshirt but he hadn’t thought twice when Finn suggested they change into their usual comfy clothes for their movie night. He wasn’t worried about Blaine thinking he looked less than perfect; he just wanted to be comfortable while he cuddled with his boyfriend.

So the next night when Blaine requested they do the same thing, even though Kurt really wanted to go out on a real date, he gave in. How could he deny Blaine when he’d both wanted and enjoyed the same thing last night? So Kurt borrowed another of Finn’s sweatshirts and cuddled in Blaine’s arms. He really should buy his own sweatshirts but then he would actually have to put them in his closet next to his Marc Jacobs. It wasn’t like Finn minded him borrowing a sweater and his stepbrother sure did have enough of them. And Kurt found he actually liked wearing Finn’s oversized sweaters. They were nice and warm and so comfortable, though it was still no excuse to wear them out in public.

When Blaine bought a bunch of hoodies for himself and kept offering to let Kurt borrow one while they were watching a movie or studying, Kurt always accepted. Kurt refused at first, the uniforms were perfectly comfortable, but Blaine looked at him with those sad eyes and Kurt caved. He’d change into whichever hoodie Blaine handed him and curled up against his boyfriend’s body while they watched a movie or they’d sit shoulder to shoulder while they studied. It was relaxing. At first.

The more he was alone with Blaine, giving in and wearing Blaine’s clothes, the more Kurt felt as though he was getting smaller and Blaine was getting bigger. He couldn’t figure it out. It had nothing to do with height but Kurt was feeling like he wasn’t an equal in his relationship. Which was ridiculous. Blaine treated him with almost too much respect sometimes, being so careful to go at Kurt’s speed, always asking him before he did something. They talked about which movie to watch or which restaurant to eat at so his opinion was valued. They were completely equal partners; it just didn’t feel that way.

*****

“Ready?” Kurt asked as he walked into Blaine’s dorm. The Warblers had planned a movie night in one of the lounges and Kurt had agreed to meet Blaine in his room so they could walk down together.

“Yes,” Blaine was holding a red hoodie, which Kurt made no move to take. He wouldn’t wear it in public, definitely not in front of the other Warblers. “I thought you might get cold. Last time you said it was cold in the lounge.”

That seemed like a perfectly good reason to bring a sweater so Kurt just smiled. He grabbed the hand Blaine held out to him and they walked down the hall together.

“I really like you wearing my clothes,” Blaine said and that made Kurt smile again. Even if the sweaters weren’t fashionable, they did smell like Blaine and that made Kurt feel safe. “Are you sure you don’t want to put it on now? That way if you get cold you don’t have to move out of my arms to put it on.”

“I’m fine like this,” Kurt replied. As long as he could curl up in Blaine’s arms he doubted he’d want to move, even if he did get cold. That didn’t stop Kurt from feeling as though he’d done something wrong as he walked into the lounge with the hoodie in hand. Maybe he should have just given in. Blaine’s request was reasonable and it would make him happy. And he loved Blaine.

He put on the sweater.


End file.
